Someone Like You
by ByakuyaxRenji
Summary: The War with Voldemort is over, feelings are expressed but sometimes things don't always go as planned. One-shot. I'm not to good with summaries, sorry.


Disclaimer - Alas I do not own any of these characters, just borrowing them for a while. I also do not own the lyrics to 'Someone Like You' again just borrowing them for this fic.

**Author's Note** - Having read some HP fan fiction over the last few days, and having to constantly watch the latest trailer for the last film I thought I'd write a one-shot. (I work at a cinema, its been playing on repeat for the last two months or so) This would be my first HP fan fiction, although not my first foray into fan fiction writing. The inspiration came from listening to Adele's 'Someone Like You' and I couldn't get the idea of Hermoine and Minerva out of my head. As I've said on some of my other fan fiction, reviews, comments etc are welcome. Flames not so much but constructive criticism is fine by me.

* * *

><p><p>

The War against Voldemort was finally over and my beloved Hogwarts lay in ruins, such a magnificent Castle turned into ruin by Death Eaters and Students alike. My aged eyes scan the scene in front of me and came to rest on one individual who had someone managed to ease her way into my mind and heart without me truly realising it but in that moment I knew but dared not utter the thoughts that had come to mind; falling in love with a student was against all the rules and I would not be seen to break them.

The rebuilding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was completed in just over a month, I'd vowed to be ready to open the school again at the beginning of term on September 1st and had extended an invitation to all those students that had fought against Voldemort to return to finish their seventh year; it was a shame to see only a handful of them return but one in particular caught my eye as she made her way to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. I tried not to stare too much but her eyes caught mine and she smiled softly at me as I nodded my response in kind, it was heart-warming to have her presence back at Hogwarts and for a moment my the sadness lifted from my eyes.

Its been four years since that time, four long years since I declared my love for a young women half my age; four years of sadness at her rejection on a stormy night much like this one. In that one moment my heart had stopped beating at the retreating form of the Head Girl and with it the last of my hopes and dreams for something outside of Hogwarts, for something only for me.

The invitation from the Ministry of Magic sat on my mahogany desk in my private quarters inviting me to the fifth year reunion of Dumbledore's Army and Order of Phoenix members; I had yet to send my reply despite the fact that the school year was winding down and soon I would no longer grace the halls of Hogwarts as my age was finally catching up with me; that and having survived two Wars it was about time I retired to the peaceful Highlands of my beloved Scotland. I could easily state that Hogwarts business would keep me occupied and unable to attend the reunion and knowing the company they wouldn't even question it; in truth I had no desire to see her again although my heart still held its own drum beat for her. I had followed her career after Hogwarts, through University and onto the Ministry and to this day she continued to out-shine the majority of her peers; she was and still is truly remarkable perhaps that was why my heart still smouldered for her.

Pulling out official Hogwarts headed parchment I quickly wrote out my reply, politely declining the invitation to the reunion on the grounds that I was required at the school to hand over to my replacement. It was short, crisp and to the point not surprising for the Headmistress of Hogwarts; I left the warmth of my private quarters and walked the corridors to the Owlery, I sent off my reply and gazed out to the horizon.

The storm was in full force by now, the rain pelting down on the old castle; causing the Headmistress to pull her cloak tightly around her as she headed back into the warmth and safety of her familiar setting and the usual trouble that surrounded a night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Fire whiskey just wasn't hitting the spot tonight no matter how many shots she knocked back, the reunion for all intents and purposes was boring and the one person she wanted to see hadn't shown up; four years of yearning, four years of trying to wrestle with the hidden feelings. Four years of thinking about her and to what end? To be found drowning her sorrows in a glass of Fire whiskey whilst everyone else enjoyed the party. As she drank yet another shot of whiskey, a familiar muggle song filled the hall causing her to pause.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over <em>

In that moment whether it be the whiskey deciding or her own feelings, she pushed up from her chair and apparated to the all too familiar grounds of Hogwarts. The weather in Scotland was as pleasant as ever and the rain beating down on the grounds soon soaked the person who had apparated there. She made a run for the school gates pulling her wand and casting the spell that would allow her entry to its halls once more. The gates creaked and opened freely allowing her to enter, as she looked up at the imposing wooden doors a figure stepped out into the rain.

The Headmistress had been alerted to someone apparating into the school grounds and had made her way briskly to the front entrance, as she opened the door she was greeted with a soaked yet breathtaking young woman who she hadn't seen for four years.

"Hermoine?" she asked inquisitively before pulling the young woman into her arms and back into the castle without waiting for a reply. Swiftly she guided them both to warm rooms before releasing the young woman and heading to the bathroom for a towel, she presented it to her former student and stepped back not wanting to crowd her but at the same curious as to why she was here of all places.

"You told me four years ago that you loved me, and I ran away. I'm tired of running Minerva. I can't hide my feelings anymore, life has been miserable since I left." she paused pulling the offered towel around her shoulders before looking up at Professor McGonagall softly whispering the words that had caused her to come in the first place,

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over ."<em>

Minerva's emerald eyes brightened as she heard those words, the sadness of the last four years seemed to evaporate as she pulled the now shivering Hermoine into her arms, "I love you, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, and four years hasn't changed that." she pulled back slightly and leaned down placing a chaste kiss on Hermoine's lips, "Let's get you warmed up and then we'll talk." she smiled and guided the young woman to the largest chair by the fire place, summoning a pot of tea and two cups as well as a plate of Ginger Newts before taking a seat opposite her former student.

The rain continued to fall around Hogwarts, but inside the private chambers of Professor McGonagall the storm held little meaning as two women finally admitted what they had been denying for four years.

_Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me," I begged<br>"I'll remember," you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead" _


End file.
